Love Pledge
by Anki-Shai
Summary: was it worth it that he may get hurt in the end? Yes, it was worth it if she was happy in the end. If he had the opportunity to put that breathtaking smile on her face, he was going to take it.


_Disclaimer: So, Bleach don't belong to me, but to Tite Kubo._

Hello again, I'm back with another story. This one...mhm..I don't know where it come from but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to _RarusuRinnu1310_ for the help.

Let's see the storty takes place while Hitsugaya and the others are in the Real World just before Ulquiorra takes Orihime to Hueco Mundo. So, I really hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think. Because the world need more HitsuMatsu and some Haineko/Hyorinmaru!

* * *

**Love Pledge**

The silence of the room was interrupted by the sounds of childish laughs in the street.

Opening his eyes, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth division, realized he had been sitting in the same position all morning and part of the afternoon. He felt tired, both mentally and emotionally. His talked that morning concerning Aizen's future plans were just the tip of the iceberg. His real problem, what had him in such a mood, were Hinamori's words.

He had been happy to see that Hinamori was finally awake. Sure, she looked as if she need more time to recover, but she was fine; alive. Then…Toshiro closed his hands and gritted his teeth. It was all Aizen's fault. He would make the man pay for what he had done to Hinamori.

Toshiro tilted his head to the side to see what time it was. The clock in the wall indicated it was only five in the afternoon.

With a sigh, he stood up and turned his body to face the window. His eyes fell on the little children he had heard laugh a few minutes ago and that were now being scolded by their mother.

All of those people, living in ignorance.

Toshiro frowned and decided to get out of the house. He needed to do something—anything, to take his mind off of everything.

His mind drifted for a moment to the recent change in his and Matsumoto's relationship.

It wasn't anything serious, not yet anyway. So far the only thing they had done was made out until breathing became an issue.

The memory of Matsumoto's lips against his made him blush slightly. The woman was really addictive.

But he couldn't continue with that kind of distraction. It wasn't right. In a way, she was using him and he was allowing it. Granted, he always stopped her (albeit reluctantly and with a…big and hard problem between his legs) before things went too far.

He still remembered the first time he asked the question that lead to different times of intense kissing.

**o0o**

He knew his question would bring a lot of teasing from her part. That's why he thought his options over a month before finally asking.

It wasn't as if he didn't know. Regardless of what people thought of him because of his height, he did know a thing or two about kissing and sex. He had read about it and he had tried kissing a lot back in the Academy, but the result was always the same.

There wasn't a girl who thought of him seriously because of his height, his white hair, his icy eyes and his cold attitude.

The only ones willing to do so, to talk to him of something meaningful, to make friends with him, were Hinamori and Matsumoto.

So his experience with women was reduced to them. And he had never tried to kiss them or do anything …well, that was, until he asked the question.

It had been a few months earlier before the incident with Kuchiki and Aizen. He had been sending balls of paper through the room to Matsumoto's paper basket. His paperwork had been finished hours ago and Matsumoto was still suffering with hers.

Toshiro eyed her and decided that he should ask already and be over with his curiosity. He could always freeze Matsumoto to death if she decided to tell anyone about it.

"Matsumoto, I have a question to ask you." Said woman lifted her head from the report and looked over at her Taichou with curiosity. The young Captain was looking a little nervous which only made Matsumoto lift her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, Taichou?" she replied and only because it would be a good opportunity to forget about paperwork, she decided to near her Taichou.

Toshiro looked aside and then taking a deep breath he turned to look at Matsumoto.

"I was wondering and of course if you consider it too personal, you don't have to answer," he said and once again he had her attention.

"What is it, Taichou? You've got me all curious now!"

"Well, I was wondering…how do you kiss?" He blurted out with a pinkish color on his cheeks and his eyes looking everywhere but at Matsumoto.

The woman stood there dumbstruck at the question. Her mind started working overtime with the infinite possibilities of teasing and taking advantage of his question. Suddenly a big, mischievous grin form in her face and she decided to forget the uncomfortable and slightly painful tug in her heart.

"Why, Taichou? Have you finally decided to ask Hinamori-chan out and kiss her on the first date?" she asked teasingly hiding a giggle behind her hand at the heated glare he sent her way. However, the effectiveness of such a glare went lose due to his red face.

"T-That's not it!!"

"No? Maybe you want tips so your first kiss isn't sloppy and awkward?" she said, poking his shoulder. "Oh, Taichou, you're growing up so fast!"

"Shut up! I know how to kiss!" and he of course, regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. Matsumoto's giggles were cut off after his words and she turned to him with wide eyes and an incredulous look in her face.

"You know? How?"

"That's not…" Toshiro huffed and sat in his chair with his arms crossed. "It was a long time ago I just…I don't need 'tips', I…"

"Then what do you need Taichou? If you know how to kiss?" she said and almost made the young man jump at her closeness, at the tone of voice she had used.

"I just…well, I'm curious as to how other people kiss. I mean, what you do for it to be nice?" he said and hated the fact that his face was really warm and probably red. "You know what? Never mind, it was just a stupid question; I don't even know whaamph…"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips against his. Toshiro's eyes opened wide as he realized Matsumoto was kissing him. He didn't know what to do or how to react, but apparently she didn't care at all since her lips started moving very slowly over his and little by little, he started responding to the kiss, letting the woman guide him until he felt the tip of her tongue touch his and a low guttural moan escaped his throat.

He never imagined his fukutaichou would do something like that. He was only curious, really. There wasn't any ulterior motive to his question. And even if he hated to admit it, Matsumoto was right. He had asked her mainly because his first kiss had been awkward, sloppy and wet. Not pleasant…not as pleasant as Matsumoto's kiss.

"So, does this answer your question about how _I _kiss?"

**o0o**

Everything had started that day.

He had never meant for the first time to happen. But he would be lying if he said he never planned for it to happen the other two times. Or if he said he didn't let Matsumoto initiate the other ones.

People would never believe him if he ever told them. Not only because it was implausible and laughable to think that Matsumoto Rangiku, the charming, beautiful and lively Rangiku would ever kiss the cold, stick-in-the-mud Hitsugaya Taichou. But also because it would be improper. It wouldn't look good for the young genius who had always seemed more annoyed towards her than attracted to her.

That, and the fact that people still thought he was a kid. That he was clueless about lust, sex, relationships, etc.

With a wry smile, Toshiro left Orihime's apartment. Yes, if they knew…if they knew or at least realized that people shouldn't be judged.

Hadn't Aizen showed them that already?

Toshiro decided to walk directly to the commercial district of Karakura Town, where he would probably find her. He needed a distraction. But he also needed to stop that strange 'relationship' they had developed. It wouldn't do him and Matsumoto any good.

With a sigh and a resigned expression on his face, Toshiro decided maybe Matsumoto's idea of renting a movie and watching it on the communication device wasn't such a bad idea.

He needed to take his mind off the mess his thoughts had become.

He wasn't looking for Matsumoto because he missed her, or because he needed her presence near. He wasn't looking for her so he could kiss her senseless.

No, he was merely looking for her because she was the only one who knew where the place to rent movies was.

_Keep saying yourself that, Master. Maybe I would believe it._

* * *

Urahara turned around with curiosity.

While he had dealt with the other shinigami directly, it was really strange for him to deal directly with the Captain leading the group.

Hitsugaya stood in front of him with a cold gaze, arms crossed and a deep frown. His face was troubled, but Urahara couldn't tell if it was about Aizen or something entirely different.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what can I do for you this beautiful afternoon?" he said eying the boy with a tentative smile.

"What are they doing?" asked Toshiro, whose attention had drifted to Chad and Renji who were facing each other, concentrating on their sparring.

"Oh! Abarai-kun is helping Sado-san with his training." Said Urahara, turning is eyes to them. "They seemed to be having a lot of fun. But I bet that's not why you're here, right?"

Toshiro turned to Urahara and nodded his head. "Right, I came here looking for my fukutaichou, have you seen her?"

"Matsumoto-san?" said Urahara slightly surprise. "No, I haven't seen her ever since she came here to talk to us about Aizen's plans."

Toshiro's frown deepened. It was already six and he had gone to the commercial district hoping he would find her there, but without luck. He thought that maybe she was still in Urahara's shop, but apparently he was wrong. Where could she be?

"I see. Then, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Before Urahara could say something Toshiro left.

Urahara shook his head. _These kids nowadays…always hasty and rude. _Inside his head he could hear the snort coming from Benihime at his words.

* * *

Hitsugaya was running out of places to look for her. He was also getting impatient.

Where the hell was she?!

The only places he had left were the bars and some warehouses outside the city.

_And the school._

Toshiro stopped for a moment. The school? Well, they had only gone there two times. Why would she be there? However, Hyorinmaru didn't say anything else. Instead, Toshiro merely felt a tug in the back of his mind signifying his zanpakutou wanted him to try the place.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Just as Hyorinmaru had suggested, she was there.

As soon as he entered the school, he finally sensed her reiatsu. She was really good at concealing it when she didn't want to be found, which made him wonder why she didn't want to be found in the first place. After all, there wasn't any paperwork since they weren't in Soul Society.

After five minutes of walking around the place he arrived to the hall where her presence was stronger. Toshiro came to a halt when a melody reached his ears.

Could it be…?

A little hesitant, he walked to the source—to a door with a label that read: 'Music Room'. Toshiro looked inside the room and there, sitting in front of a grand piano, was Matsumoto Rangiku.

And what was more surprising, was that she was the one playing the piano.

Toshiro's eyes opened wide at the revelation that his fukutaichou knew how to play a piano. An instrument that wasn't available in Soul Society.

She not only knew how to play, but she also was wonderful at performing.

From his position, Toshiro could see her fingers moving with delicacy and decision over the keyboard. Her back was straight and even from afar, Toshiro could see the seriousness in her expression and how tensed she was. Her eyes were narrowed and focus on the fast movement of her fingers.

The afternoon light coming from the large windows made her hair shine and made it seem more red than usual.

Toshiro had to take a breath at how beautiful she looked.

She was magnificent and melancholic at the same time.

She moved with grace and decision, making the tones and the sounds coming from the piano mellow, vibrant and powerful. Toshiro couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sound of the music, because it was sad—even if the song wasn't sad at all. It was the way she was playing it. A wave of desperation was pouring from the notes of the song. It made his heart clench painfully with unpleasant memories, which sometimes found him in nightmares. It made him remember Momo's request to save her former Captain. It made him want to go inside and take the desperation away from Matsumoto.

How could it be, that something so beautiful, so sweet and overwhelming, could bring such feelings?

How could he ignore it? Ignored her?

When the young Taichou lifted his gaze, he found the answer to his question. With the music still present in his ears, the sadness it represented seeped into his body and his eyes could only watch as something made Matsumoto's eyes gleam.

That's when he understood. It wasn't his sadness. It wasn't his pain.

It was hers.

It was Matsumoto's pain.

And he knew he could never ignore Matsumoto. He knew in the way his heart was beating, in his desire to hold her until the tears disappeared from her eyes that he could never ignore her.

Almost as if he had interrupted her, Matsumoto stopped playing and lifted her hands only to drop them once again with force over the keyboard. The piano moved slightly and the keyboard made a noise of complain at the unnecessary force used on it.

She did the same thing twice before letting her fists clench painfully on the key board and tears began falling from her eyes.

It was the first time he had seen her cry and he didn't like it. He felt helpless and angry and deep inside him, he promised a painful death to whoever had made her cry.

Without thinking too much, his focus on her, he entered the room and walked towards her. Ready to do whatever it took to make her smile again, to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

She didn't know how she ended up there.

She only knew she wanted alone time. She needed to think and organize the conflicting feelings inside her.

Karakura High was empty by the time she got there and found the same room she had heard some kids talk about the other day. The music class room and the grand piano.

Just like the first time, something inside her mind reacted. It was as if she knew something, as if she should remember something related to the piano…but as soon as she was near the answer, it slipped away from her, leaving her frustrated and empty.

However, Matsumoto Rangiku did remember something. And that was how to play.

Well, she didn't know how to _play, _play. She only could perform a single song. But still…she did a good job with it.

Anyway, every time she did, she felt at peace. And that's what she needed at the moment. Peace.

She sat in front of the instrument and prepared herself to start playing the melody she knew by heart.

Over the years, while she was patrolling the real world, she always put in extra effort to find the song. Maybe when she was alive, she had been taught how to play and maybe that was her favorite song. So it was possible that the song was famous and performed by different artists over the years, right?

And she was right, she heard it once when she was patrolling with Gin and other shinigami in Tokyo.

It had been the first time she shared something this personal with Gin. It was something she was sure was part of her life as a…well, as a living person. And just after the concert was over and she could have access to the piano, she play the same piece that moments earlier, had been played by another man.

They had called it: L'appassionata, from some guy with a weird name she couldn't remember.

When she finished, Gin had gone over to her, clapping his hands before leaning over for a kiss.

Matsumoto frowned at the memory and her hand moved more insistently over the keyboard.

Gin was something of the past. Even before the betrayal, she had long ago given up on him. That didn't stop her, of course, from falling again in his clutches the night after he and her taichou had fought.

She hadn't meant to let him in once again. She didn't mean to return his kisses and caresses. But she did.

And then…did he really expect her to follow him?

Did he really think that after a night together she would follow him unconditionally?

Did he really expect her to leave her Taichou?

"_I don't like the boy…'' said Gin with a pout. Something Rangiku found really adorable, but also creepy._

"_Why? He is a good man and a good Taichou. I can put his head between my breasts and he acts as if nothing has happened." For a moment she regretted saying that. Gin's eyes opened and he there was a gleam Rangiku couldn't read exactly._

"_Hn, I don't like sharing."_

Yes, she remembered that conversation. At first Rangiku dismissed the idea of Gin being jealous over her and more like being jealous because Toshiro was the new Genius boy. He became a Captain even before Gin did!

But then, his constant taunting over her Taichou—his visits only to flirt and talk to her while her Taichou was in the office—How she had found them both ready to draw their swords.

Matsumoto let out a bitter smirk while her fingers move elegantly, playing the notes of a song that warmed and cut her heart. Memories…all of them were only memories…

And yet, if Gin had ever felt something for her. Something more than attraction and simple affection…he had a right to be jealous.

Because over the years Rangiku had noticed her heart would skip several beats, her hands would get slightly sweaty (which was a bothersome thing), she could felt her cheeks warm and her stomach filled with the sensation of butterflies at her Taichou's mere presence.

When his gaze was on her, at the sound of his voice (when he wasn't screaming at her), at his tender touch when she had been hurt, at the recent kisses they had shared.

Was it love? Was it merely affection? Was it lust?

If asked a few weeks before, she would have said she was still undecided. However, after the events that lead to Aizen's betrayal, Rangiku knew, without a doubt, she felt something deeper than affection for her taichou.

That's why she kissed him that first time. That's why she kept trying to look for an excuse to keep him close, to feel his lips on hers.

Because something inside her had warmed up to him; something inside of her needed him and had already fallen in love with him.

_Too bad he's never going to return those feelings._

Said a voice inside her head sounding strangely familiar. Even after he was gone, Gin knew how to haunt her and made her feel weak and hurt.

_Ah, but I only do it for your own good, Ran-chan. Anyway, how do you know you love him? You slept with me before I left. You thought of leaving with me. And let's not forget Hinamori-kun._

_Sweet and lovable, Hinamori-kun. She is the real holder of Shiro-chan's heart. Even if you have already attempted to steal his lips._

"Shut up" she mumbled through clenched teeth while her whole body tensed up and her face took on a frustrated and angry expression.

Hinamori Momo.

Matsumoto wanted to hate the girl. She wanted to end what Aizen had done and even more for what she had done to Toshiro. But Matsumoto knew the girl was someone really precious to her taichou and thus she would never, ever do anything to harm her.

Damn her noble nature. Damn the right things over the easy ones!

The girl didn't deserve all the attention, all the love, all the dedication her Taichou gave her!

She didn't even appreciate it.

But then again, she was his childhood friend. He had grown with her and had always looked out for her. And he did feel something special for her.

Rangiku had no right to feel jealous. She had no right to feel angry at him for staying to hear what the girl had to say to him. She had no right to be angry at Momo for daring to lift her sword against Toshiro and being forgiven almost instantly.

Why did her life have to be so complicated?

Stupid life.

Where had she hidden her stash of sake? The ones she brought to the real world?

Matsumoto focused her attention on her hands, trying to contain the tears that were about to fall at the memories flooding her mind. Those times she had seen her taichou smile, that relaxed and truthful smile. To Hinamori. How his cheeks took on a tinge of red when she would touch him or lean close to him. Or when she gave him a kiss on the cheek when she said good night.

She wanted to forget how her Taichou would seek her attention. How he did special things for her, the gifts he gave to her, the side looks he sent her way.

Matsumoto Rangiku wanted to forget that all of that was meant for Hinamori and not her.

Why was love so complicated?

Why couldn't anyone love her?!

Whoa…where did that last question came from? That wasn't like her! She wasn't like Kira! She didn't sulk or mope over…anything! She didn't let the bad things in her life shadow the good ones!

With that last thought, Rangiku lifted her hands, frustrated. She closed her hands into tight fists and let them fall on the keyboard three times. She was angry at herself for being so stupid. Angry at the tears that were falling from her eyes. Angry because right now she wasn't Matsumoto Rangiku, but someone who only looked like her.

She didn't notice the presence of her Taichou until he put a hand on her shoulder. This startled the woman. Matsumoto jumped slightly and turned to see her Taichou there, standing in front of her with a frown and a concerned look in his eyes.

To his surprise, she merely sent him a glare before turning her head to the side, evading his gaze.

"Matsumoto…"

"What are you doing here, Taichou?" she asked and once again, Toshiro was surprised at her cold and angry tone.

Looking closely at the woman, he noticed her cheeks were a little red and her eyes were focused on something other than him.

She was still tensed and Toshiro had to wonder if maybe she felt embarrassed for what had happened.

"I was looking for you." He said a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing to worry about, Taichou." She said, still evading his eyes. "Why should you?"  
Toshiro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, not really knowing how to handle the situation before him.

"What do you mean? Matsumoto…" she remained silent, but gasped when she felt his hand cupping her chin and making her turn her head to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said in a soft voice, making sure his teal eyes were looking directly into Rangiku's icy-blue ones.

"What do you mean by 'why I should care'?" he asked. "I care, Matsumoto. You disappeared ever since this morning and then I couldn't sense your reiatsu."

Matsumoto lowered her eyes and tried to free her chin from Toshiro's gasp. However he merely moved his hand to cup her face and let his thumb gently caress the skin of her cheek. Rangiku, once again, gasped in surprise at the sudden gesture.

"Why were you crying? Why did you disappear?" he asked.

Rangiku merely shrugged and Toshiro sighed, frustrated. She had never behaved so…dismissive towards him before.

"Do I need to make it an order?" he said and for a moment he saw a gleam of anger in her eyes before she turned to look at him with indifference.

"I just needed time alone, Taichou." She said. "But don't worry, I haven't forgotten our mission. I'm going on patrol."

Whatever he had said had only made things worse. And he could feel it; she lost all composure, her shoulders shaking slightly and her nails drawing blood from her palms.

Toshiro didn't know what to do or how to act. It was the first time he saw Matsumoto this…broken? He had never seen her like this. Not even when Ichimaru had left Soul Society.

He had seen her drunk, melancholic and a little sad. But never before had he seen her cry, or become this angry or this…messed up.

He cared about Matsumoto. He really did, seeing her crying and downright miserable was…it was unbearable

The sight almost broke his heart. She had puffy red eyes and her cheeks had the wet marks of fresh tears.

Without thinking too much what he was doing, Toshiro wipe away the tears from her cheeks. He did it slowly and carefully, his cold hand felt nice on her warm skin and she couldn't help but lean on the hand that was drying her tears.

Toshiro looked directly into her icy-blue eyes holding her face with his hand in the most tender way he could. He wanted to show her he did worry about her; that he did care.

"You look awful." He said and contained his chuckled when she glared at him. "I don't like seeing you like this…it's not normal. What happened, Matsumoto? Can you tell me?"

Matsumoto was taken aback at his words. Did he really mean it? Was he really that worried?

A bubble of hope started growing inside her before she let out a tired sigh, "It was a stupid thing, Taichou. Nothing to worry about."

"I worry. I have never seen you cry before. Not even when…" Toshiro trailed off. Not even when Gin had left had she cried. "Is it…is it because of Ichimaru?"

Matsumoto opened her eyes surprise and couldn't help but smirk at the little blush on his cheeks.

"I'm really touched, Taichou. I didn't know you cared this much." She said trying to sound playful, but Toshiro noticed something gleaming in her eyes.

"Of course I do, dummy. Why shouldn't I? Didn't I just tell you I have never seen you cry?" Said Toshiro. "It was strange…though, I have to say you're good at playing the piano."

"Oh, I only know that song, but I'm good with it." Said Matsumoto, who was starting to feel better.

"So, you were…like this because of…Ichimaru?" asked Toshiro once again and Matsumoto had to suppress her smile when she noticed her Taichou looking at her with intensity.

"Partly, yes." She answered and Toshiro's eyes darkened for a moment. Then, registering her words, he blinked, slightly confused.

"Partly? What do you mean?"

Matsumoto bit her lower lip, thinking how wise it would be to tell her Taichou about her feelings. How wise it would be to demand an explanation about Hinamori and their odd relationship.

Toshiro saw Rangiku thinking over her answer. His eyes concentrated on her features, her eyes , her nose…those lips…he noticed he still had her face in his hands and it surprised him how careful he was while holding her. He realized he was standing up while she was still sitting and he liked it. Because if he lifted her face a little and he lean over he could kiss those luscious and inviting lips.

Toshiro shook his head and felt his cheeks warmed. He couldn't be thinking about that. He was supposed to be stronger than any physical desire he had for his fukutaichou.

_But, Master, we both know it's not only physical._

Toshiro frowned and let his thumb caress her cheek while wiping away the remains of her tears.

"So?" he asked. Rangiku merely shrugged and smiled at him. However, for Toshiro, there was something strange and strained in her smile.

"It was nothing. Trust me, just some silly thoughts I shouldn't have." She said. "Say, Taichou, how long are you going to hold me like this?"

Toshiro blushed and let go almost immediately of Rangiku's face. The woman merely smirked and stood up. Toshiro glared at her, but was surprised when she engulfed him in a normal hug. No breasts involved.

Another strange thing. It was the first time she had ever hugged him without trying to suffocate him with those big, soft, comfortable, but deadly assets.

"Thanks for worrying, Taichou." She mumbled in his ear and Toshiro had to suppress the shiver of pleasure her breath in his ear was provoking. "Now, I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat since this morning! Oh, I know! Come on, Taichou!"

Toshiro blinked at her. He couldn't believe she had said that in one breath. She turned to him, winked and then left the classroom. Toshiro sighed and decided to follow her.

He felt something inside stir and moments later he knew Hyorinmaru wanted to say something.

'_What is it?'_

_Haineko…She said that you better do something and stop messing with her heart or else…she would…show me were the sun doesn't shine. _Hyorinmaru said the last part with a grimace. That cat really had a way with words…but she was really cute when sleeping.

Toshiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a little tired from all that had happened that day. He made his way to the exit of the school wondering what Haineko mean 'playing with Matsumoto's heart'.

_You really don't know, Master?_

'_Know what?'_

The ice-dragon went silent for a moment. He didn't know how he should approach a subject his Master had always been reluctant to speak about. But reluctant or not, Hyorinmaru knew what was best for his Master and maybe his Master only needed someone to tell him and confront him about his feelings.

_Master, how do you really feel about Hinamori Momo? And what do you really feel for Matsumoto Rangiku?_

* * *

Toshiro was afraid to move because any sudden movement could wake the woman sleeping peacefully in his lap.

They had dined in a ramen stand before going to the place where Orihime told them they could rent some movies. The movie hadn't even started and she had already put her head on Toshiro's lap and started making stupid comments while laughing and moving dangerously close to his crotch. The worst had been when she turned around so her face was in front of …it.

Toshiro was blushing really badly and she could only giggle and tease him!

Damn woman! Then, after almost an hour of torture and teasing, she just fell asleep.

The events of the day and the fact that she had cried made it easy for her. And somehow, he had gotten used to her weight in his lap and his hand had found a way to stroke her hair, her face and neck while his eyes were glued to the screen.

Now the movie was over and he didn't know how to move her without waking her. She was really beautiful when sleeping. Her face was even calmer and had a strange, yet attractive glow and warmth that made him uneasy and even more drawn to her.

While watching her mumble in her sleep, he went back to Hyorinmaru's earlier words. Their talk had been very enlightening and at the same time made him…happy and fearful.

Why did everything seem so complicated?

Should he be happy because he wasn't the only one feeling _things?_

Should he be happy that apparently she also felt something, whatever it was, for him?

Or, should he be afraid to pursue a relationship with her? Was it safe? What if he ended up falling in love with her and she…just wouldn't feel the same way?

It didn't matter what Hyorinmaru had said. There was still the fact she was Matsumoto Rangiku, there wasn't a single man in the whole Soul Society who would say no to her. There were a lot of taller and better good looking men than him. Some of them were warmer and more prone to laugh and smile. Hisagi was one of them. Ukitake, Yumichika…though if Toshiro was honest he didn't know if the man was even interested in women or any other person that wasn't himself. What about Byakuya?

Okay, Byakuya was a little extreme. If people believe Toshiro was cold and still a child for any kind of relationship, many thought of Byakuya as an asexual, emotionless man.

Toshiro let his right hand softly caress the side of Matsumoto's face to her neck. He was still a little confused and frankly, he was dead tired. His day had been full of tiring talks and surprising discoveries. His thoughts and worries could wait for the next day when the clarity of a new day would enable him to process thoughts better.

"Matsumoto, wake up." He mumbled and shook her ever so slightly. She mumbled something but otherwise didn't open her eyes or show any indication she had heard him.

"Oi, Matsumoto." He said more insistently. He really didn't want to wake her up, but if he wanted to get some sleep, he would need to lie down on his futon and change his clothes. And he couldn't do those things with her in his lap.

"Toshiro…" this time he could hear her clearly and was kind of surprised at how nice it felt hearing her saying his name.

Shaking his head, he tried once again to call out for her. This time louder and moving her a little more roughly. "Matsumoto, wake up"

"Uh...mhm… Taichou?" she said, groggy and with her eyes semi-closed. "What is it?"

"The movie is over and you fall asleep on my lap." he said, trying to contain his blush. Matsumoto blinked several times to push away her sleepiness and tried to sit up.

"Sorry Taichou, but your lap is a good pillow." She mumbled, smiling slightly. "Maybe I could use it once we're back to Soul Society."

Toshiro glared at her, but otherwise didn't say anything at all. Matsumoto watched him under the ghostly light coming from the night and the silver moon up in the sky above the window of Orihime's apartment.

She felt better already, slightly satisfied that she only needed her grumpy, fun-sized and cute Taichou to feel better and forget the unhappiness of the day. She knew she only needed his gaze on her and his soft caresses...and maybe a long nap before she could make a decision. And now that she was awake she knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do. She hadn't held onto Gin a little longer merely because he was already late for her. But her Taichou…she wouldn't let him go without giving a fight first—without trying to win his heart.

_Good, Rangiku. Good. I was getting tired of your attitude earlier today. Let's see if Toshiro is harder to get than Hyorinmaru._ Haineko's voice echoed.

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow, perplexed by his fukutaichou's sudden grin and intense gaze. Matsumoto merely lean forward and gave him a peck on his cheek, which only made his other eyebrow join the first one.

"What happened to you?" he said narrowing his eyes at Matsumoto. "What are you planning, Matsumoto?"

"Nothing, Taichou. I just… I got a good nap thanks to you and your lap." Her comment was made with a low, husky tone and a stare…her eyes had taken on a strange gleam that made him sweat and felt slightly nervous and…aroused.

Before anything could happen, he stood up and went directly to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to take a bath and you can…get organized here and set the futons…and…"

"Sure thing, Taichou." She said hiding her grin from him. "Eh, Taichou?"

"What?" he said, turning to her before entering the bathroom. Matsumoto made sure she was looking directly into his eyes before cracking a half smile and innocent expression.

"Say, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me tomorrow?" Toshiro's eyes opened slightly and the surprise was evident in them.

"G-going out? With you?" he said, trying to control his voice. "Where to? Matsumoto, this is a mission not a holiday. You know we can't just 'go out'."

Matsumoto pouted. She wasn't about to give up on her plan to try to conquer her Taichou. "I know, I was just thinking we could go visit the city and go to some parks. I heard Karakura's zoo is really nice."

Toshiro considered her words for a moment.

_You know, this could be nice. It isn't as if you're neglecting your mission. You're merely getting to know the city. _Said Hyorinmaru with an excited tone.

'_I don't know…I mean, I'm still a little unsure about…'_

_Oh, please! You're going to have alone time with her, without those other shinigami around you! You can think about your feelings towards her and what I told you earlier while enjoying her company! _Exclaimed Hyorinmaru, a little exasperate. _Besides, it's a zoo!! A zoo, Toshiro!! Can you imagine the animals we can see? What If I see a dragon?!_

Toshiro decided not to tell Hyorinmaru that the zoo would probably not have dragons. Actually, he knew dragons didn't exist in any zoo in the real world.

"Taichou? What do you say?" Toshiro turned his attention to Rangiku and sighed. Might as well try to sort his confusing feelings while enjoying her company.

At least this time he would make sure she didn't disappear for a whole day.

"Very well." Rangiku squealed in victory and Toshiro held up a hand to stop her. "But if something, anything happens..."

Matsumoto nodded her head and went directly to him only to have him buried in between her breasts. "Thank you, Taichou! I promise you, you're not going to regret it! It's a date then!" she said, totally ignoring his muffled screams for her to let him go.

Toshiro closed the bathroom door, his face still red after the hug and her words. _It's a date then. _

A date.

With Matsumoto Rangiku.

Toshiro opened the shower and let the cold water fall on his heated body. What had he gotten into?

Was it worth it? Would he really risk a future heartbreak only to see her smile and cheerful as she was just a few minutes ago?

Well, he did say, when he found her earlier, that he would do anything to return her to her normal mood. To her usual cheerfulness.

But, again, was it worth it that he may get hurt in the end?

It was then that Toshiro remembered her smile, her hugs, her warm presence, the sweet taste of her lips and the tender touch of her hands…

Yes, it was worth it if she was happy in the end; if he had the opportunity to put that breathtaking smile on her face, he was going to take it.

* * *

Well, this is it. I really like this one. The song Matsumoto was playing, for those who want to know, is Beethoven's sonata 23° first movement, if I remember correctly.

Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think, what did you like and what not. Just no flames! thanks for reading!


End file.
